Tales from ANIME School
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: Ever thought how it would be if all you're favorite anime characters went to the same school? Then welcome to A.I.N.M.E. School! Featuring characters from Inuyasha, Naruto, FMA and much more! DISCONTINUED.
1. Tale 1

Hey everyone! My name is Moomoogirl1. Welcome to Tales From A.N.I.ME. School! Now this is my first try at an Anime Crossover so be nice! As the story goes on you'll see that A.N.I.M.E. School is a bit like Clamp School Campus. (If any one of you read Clamp School Detectives, Man of Many Faces, or Duklyon: Clamp School Defenders. All by Clamp by the way!)

Anyways I do hope you enjoy this! Now onward to the first tale!

I do not own any of these animes but I sure wish I did! They belong to their creative creators to whom we should all be thankful for.

Tale 1: Home Made Lunch.

Welcome to A.N.M.I.M.E. School, where the education is average, the teachers act a bit childish, and most of all where the school lunch sucks.

Fortunately for a group of boys, they were getting homemade lunches from their female companions. But even tough most kids found this fortunate, the boys did not find this fortunate at all.

"I am not drinking this milk!" Edward yelled out loud, Winry hit him on the head. "But I made it chocolate milk!" "It's still milk!" Ed said pushing the glass away. "And besides your cooking isn't so great either."

"Neither is yours." Said Inuyasha pushing away Kagome's homemade meal. "Or yours." Said Yusuke pushing away Keiko's.

"Your cooking is definitely not good." Kenshin said staring down at Kaoru's lunch.

The girls glared at the boys. "Eat it." They all demanded. "No." was the boy's response.

That really got the girls mad. They were so mad that a black rain cloud surrounded them. They was thunder and lightning, which sadly struck three bystanders.

Instantly scared, the boys did sheepish grins and quickly took the girls meals. They took their chopsticks and quickly prayed to whomever could here them that they wouldn't die. With that done they each took a bit of the food.

Inuyasha had a runny stomach for two weeks.

Ed couldn't speak for three weeks.

Poor Yusuke had such a dangerous food poisoning that once he threw up he was unconscious for one day. He then spent a week in the hospital.

And if you think that's bad…

Kenshin saw his dead grandmother.

But hey. It's better than eating the school lunch right?

And that was it for the first tale! It's short but I think it's a start. I'm sure the girl's aren't that bad of cooks but this is fanfiction right? Hope you enjoyed. If I get at least two to three reviews I'll update. Till later!


	2. Tale 2

Hello everyone. This is the second tale of A.N.I.M.E. School. I do hope you enjoy. Now let's get on with the story!

I do not own any of these characters. Like I said before they belong to their creative creators.

Tale 2: Hatori's Bad Day

"Okay class, settle down." Said the teacher Hatori Sohma, who was standing in front of the classroom. He was really not in the mood to be teaching his students today. He woke up late, had no breakfast and his dear friends Ayame and Shigure told him they had a surprise for him.

"Surprises" usually meant something stupid. Something stupid would usually mean wasting his time. Wasting time would lead to a worn out, grumpy Hatori.

But did the students care if Hatori was tired or not? Of course they didn't and they probably never would.

Inuyasha was shouting some insults. Kagome was shouting back. Miroku was flirting and Sango gave him a slap.

"Class…" Hatori said.

Kenshin was looking through a sword book. Kaoru was looking through a 'So you want to cook better?' book. Sanouske was just sitting down eating fried chicken.

"Now guys…" said Hatori.

Al was busy hugging a kitty plushy. Ed and Winry were fighting. That ended with a big bump on the head from a certain wrench.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were arm wrestling with Kurama and Hiei looking on. Botan was laughing her head off of course while Keiko shook a finger at Yusuke.

"I said…" Hatori was getting more impatient by the second.

Kyo and Yuki were fighting. Tohru tried to calm them down. Arisa (Uo-chan.) was bobbing her head up and down while listening to her portable CD player while Saki (Hana-chan.) was just well…asleep.

That was it. Hatori officially had enough.

He walked out of the classroom, which no one seemed to notice anyway. He then came back with a loud speaker.

"Class…" he said in a normal tone once more. No one paid attention.

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hatori screamed through the loud speaker.

Now that really got everyone's attention.

"Seriously! What's wrong with you?" Hatori continued to yell. "I said be quiet! When I say that you shut up!"

Al's eyes widened as Chi hid behind Hideki.

"Next time this happens you'll be so sorry… YOU'LL STILL WISH YOU WERE IN PRESCHOOL!" Hatori screamed as his face twisted and his hair stuck up in different directions. "GOT IT?"

Everyone nodded their heads fiercely, valuing their lives. It took a while before Hatori turned back to his normal self. He straightened his tie and brushed his hair with his hand.

"Okay now open you text books to page 49." He instructed smiling a bit. Everyone instantly did this and were quiet for the rest of the class.

And guess what? The surprise was a tea party while cosplaying! Hatori tried the same method he used on his student on Shigure and Ayame but they just laughed.

Besides when you've been bothering some one for years why would you back down now? Twisted hair, face, and all.

And that was tale number two. Sorry if Hatori was a bit out of character but can you blame him? I'm sure you would do the same!

Please review! The review I got and the hits don't match up. (40 something hits to be exact.) Please review if you like this story. It would make me very happy! Anyways later!


End file.
